


MythicsVerse

by Scrubby_68



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADVENTURE!, Fantasy, Sibling Bonding, multiverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrubby_68/pseuds/Scrubby_68
Summary: Your sterotypical RPG/D&D Fantasy world. Dragons fly above, Large cities with castles. Two brothers reunite to stop an evil Zealot from wrecking havoc in the world of Horizons. They'd see many people on their adventure, and maybe get some new friends along the way. Maybe fight a dragon too? I do not own any of the characters! I'm using them for my own story and all credit goes to the original creators!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	MythicsVerse

**Author's Note:**

> It's been six years but everything is still the same. 
> 
> POV: Nightmare  
> MSV Blog!: https://scrubthings.tumblr.com/

My name is Nightmare. Guardian of Negativity, brother of Dream. I’m walking through a cold, damp, icy forest by Trollmoor river. Why? My brother wanted to meet me again, for the first time in years for some strange reason. I’ve been walking all day... where are they? It’s getting colder by the minute.

Of all the places Dream had to choose… It was a freezing forest with ice everywhere. It’s been almost half a day, where in the world are, they. It’s not that I’m worried, just frustrated that after years of not even seeing each other they’d ditch me in a forest I’ll probably freeze in.

This is undoubtably a trap of some sorts. Why else would my brother invite me for some meeting in an isolated forest surrounded with nothing but ice. I bet he’s going to lecture me, just like mom used to do. Like I’m some 5-year-old kid who stole candy. It’s freezing now, I can see my breath dissipate in the cold winds. It doesn’t help being covered in corrupted gunk from a stupid apple. 

We haven’t talked in over 6 years. Because 6 years ago we were enemies, fighting over territories and cities. Until Dream suddenly proposed a truth to stop fighting and just go our own ways. A truth that meant only fate could bring us together once more.

A cold wind brushed over my face, flinging my cape up with it. I shivered, pulling my hood farther over my head and mumbling to myself “Why here, Dream.” My voice sounded raspy, the cold encasing my neck now, somehow bypassing the large scarf wrapped around my shoulders.

But then, suddenly it becomes warm... Too warm… I look up, still shivering as the frostbite slowly runs away from my body as ashes from the evergreen trees around the forest begin to fall. Then suddenly, it’s raining burning ash.

I hear crying screams in the distance, that’s when everything around me stopped. The ashes fell much slower than before. Then suddenly time becomes normal again as a raging fire takes the life of a tree within seconds. My legs begin to move faster then they ever had before. I run towards the screaming as if it was a friend I’ve known for years suddenly got impaled and bled out in front of me. The cold breath I could once see in front of my shivering figure was now gone. Either I’m running too fast to even see it anymore, or its too hot from the fire that’s getting bigger each step I take into the forest.

The shrills got louder, and then suddenly stopped. I felt a huge weight in my stomach drop. Taking me to the ground with it. Then in the corner of my eyes I see a bright yellow figure with a circlet reflecting the fire around us both run past me like lightning. I couldn’t mistake that shade of yellow for anything but my own brother. 

It may have hurt, but I got back up and started running once more to catch up with them. The fire raged on with no mercy as smoke started to fill my non-existent lungs. I eventually caught up with my brother. Jeez he got fast after all these years. I can barely keep up, but that might just be that my legs are giving out after being frozen and then burnt in the matter of minutes. 

I would talk to them if I could, make a snarky remark about their outfit maybe. However, I knew this wasn’t the place and time to do so. After what felt for minutes upon end of running, I saw two figures in the distance. They were covered in ash, one eventually fell to the ground, too tired to keep running with all the ash and ice on their fur and in their lungs. 

Dream ran even faster towards the ashy and cold monsters, then skidded to a halt to pick one up. For a split second we made eye contact, Dream silently telling me to grab the other and run for the cities, a cave, a safe place, anything away from the fire. Knowing they’d beat my ass if I didn’t listen to their silent orders, I picked up the smaller monster and held them close to my chest. Immediately me and Dream began running again. It’s a good thing we’ve both kept in shape after all these years. Well Dream more than me.  
We ran for miles upon end, eventually leaving the forest and finding a small town in the snowy plains. We didn’t stop running though, Dream decided to take the scenic route looking for a hospital. They were jumping on buildings and flying on top of roofs. Meanwhile I took to the streets, dodging pedestrians, and trying to keep up with my quick paced Brother. 

Eventually we found a clinic and slid in to find two panicked monsters. I mean it’s understandable to be scared. Two random skeletons with two equally random monsters in their arms who looked like they were about to be cooked. Somehow, I managed the breath to explain.

“We need a healer to help these two monsters!” I yelled, slowly running out of breath to give. Dream looked over and maybe noticed how in poor condition I was in, as they took over the talking bits that I wholly couldn’t take part in anymore.

Dream started “There was a fire near the Trollmoor River and we heard these two yelling and ran to help them!” Even Dream sounded out of breath, huffing the oxygen that they could as they continued, “We need help!”

Even I wasn’t used to saying those words, how could Dream of all people say them? The Dream I used to know had never asked for help. How long had it really been? For now, it didn’t matter, as a crowd of doctors took the now fragile monsters out of our arms to give them the best healing serums they had. As soon as the monster I had been clutching onto for the past half an hour was taken away, my legs gave in and I fell to the floor, Dream did as well.

After a while of synchronized huffing from us both, we could both actually talk to each other.

“Nice to see you, Brother.” I said, as Dream slowly glared at my ash ridden face. I honestly couldn’t help but crack a smile and laugh a bit. We both just ran into fire to save two monsters we don’t even know.

I could see Dream sit up and look at me with some form of emotion consisting of happiness and annoyance. Then they opened their mouth.

“You’re an idiot.” 

I reeled back slightly “You’re the one who said we meet up in a burning forest!” 

“I didn’t know there was a fire! I’m just glad to get out of there!” Dream snapped at me.

Oh its just like the old times. We would fight like this so much by the tree. “So you aren’t glad to see my pretty face again either after all these years?” I smirked as Dream made a disgusted face. “Goodness no!” Dream smiled at their remark and started laughing. All doubts that the meet up they planned was a trap went away, it’s been forever since I’ve heard them laugh like that. 

I sat up and immediately got pulled into a hug. They patted my back “It’s good to see you too, Brother” 

That’s when the joyful meeting turned into something dark as Dream stopped laughing and looked at me with serious eyes. “I have something to discuss with you” Dream said in a monotone yet very serious matter.

I stopped smiling and helped them up, “Not here then, we can find an inn to talk in”. Dream nodded and we walked out of the clinic together not as old enemies, but as reunited brothers.

We were both silent while walking from sign to sign to find an inn, only occasionally helping Dream read a word or two. The Dream I used to know before the apple incident was a young butterfly who danced with the villagers with Mom by their side around a fire. Dream also used to talk non-stop. Then after the apple incident they were still talkative, but for a different reason. Dream wanted me to come home, but after I took that first village Dream only wanted to protect people from me. I glanced over at the new and improved Dream. 

They’re wearing what looks to be very warm clothing, a cape made of what looks to be dragon scales. The cape hid their wings moderately well, just like mine. They still had their belt with bottles hanging off it, they used to put “herbs” into it. Dream always wanted to be a healer. However, now the bottles are filled with something else other then plants. It’s a yellow substance that glows. I would’ve asked what it is if we both weren’t so tense already.

Eventually we managed to find the inn after walking around for a while. Being the cool brother, I held the door for Dream, and smiled at them jokingly. Dream responded with a weirded-out type of look that they usually gave them when they ever did anything remotely kind. I followed them in and stood a bit behind them, noticing that they almost started towering over me. I mean it was only like three inches, but they were taller! I couldn’t let this happen! Then I looked down and realized that they were wearing some seriously big boots. A sigh of relief left my mouth as Dream began to get us a room for the night.

“Hello, we’d both like a room for the night” Dream was always good at socializing, I on the other hand kind of hate it. The innkeeper spoke, their feathers got ruffled as they flipped open a book and said, “We have a few rooms open right now, which one would you like?” He turned the book so Dream could see

Dream pointed at the room farthest corner in the inn. “That one. Thank you” The innkeeper nodded and pressed it with a “taken” stamp. Then the subject of money was brought up. I panicked a bit because I haven’t done any jobs in a while to get any money. It looked like Dream had done quite a few though. As they placed a small bag of money down on the counter. 

“That should cover it, thank you again!” Dream started walking up the stairs and I followed behind quickly. 

We both got into the room, Dream shutting the door behind me. Dream also locked the door which made me worry ever so slightly. This felt abnormal, and serious. I sat down on the bed and waited for Dream to start talking. 

Dream sat next to me and we sat in silence for a bit before they began. “There’s someone going around doing bad things.” I looked over at them. “What kind of bad things are you talking about” Honestly I’m surprised I’ve never heard about them. I’ve hopped from city to city and no one is talking about this guy. Dream looked over at me and sighed, then fidgeted with their hands a bit as they went down a list of the things they’ve seen them do.

“They’ve burned cities and towns, they’ve murdered countless people without mercy and so many more things.” Dream choked a bit. “They burned down ‘our’ village” My heart sank. The place we grew up in, where ‘mom’ is. I tried to deny it at first.

“Is mom ok?” I asked looking at my brother. Dream nodded slowly, starting to sob a bit. It seemed like whoever this guy is had put a huge mental toll on them. I reluctantly brought them into a tight hug. Just thankful mom and Dream are ok. 

Its strange really, we had brutal fights a few years ago, and now I’m hugging them. I dismissed the thoughts of our past fights and stopped hugging them. Dream had pulled them self together and wiped their face with a sleeve. 

They continued slowly “So, that’s why I called you into the forest, so we could talk about it.” I looked away, trying to not remember the angry fire that chased us to get to those monsters. “I was going to ask you if we could make a team of some sorts and bring them down”

I thought about it for a second, and faintly smiled at them. “Sure, but say please first” Now instead of a faint smile I’m smirking. Dream stopped being so serious, they turned into someone who was just glad to be here. “Oh you’re an ass.” They retorted. I hit them with a pillow. 

From that day me and Dream had started a big adventure we’d remember our whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
